


Пистолет и никотин

by timmy_failure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Россия курит. Курить - это соблазнительно. Америка тоже так считает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пистолет и никотин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guns And Nicotine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/37819) by pyrrhiccomedy. 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/33973).

1983 г.

На закате Америка стрелял по стогам сена. Воздух горчил, пах гарью и пыльцой. Сверчки разлетелись, распуганные шумом.

— Меня несказанно радует твой визит, — произнёс кто-то за его спиной.

Америка сжал пистолет крепче и трижды нажал на спусковой крючок. Выстрел, второй, третий — в воздух взвилась пыль, золотистая в меркнущем свете. Пыль быстро осела.

— Россия, — недружелюбно отозвался Америка. — Что ты тут делаешь?

Россия подошёл ближе. Трава сухо хрустнула под его подошвами. Америка даже не стал оборачиваться.

— Ты нечасто бываешь в этой части мира. Мне стало любопытно. Да и Югославия, знаешь ли, мой сосед.  
— Твой сосед считает тебя ублюдком, — Америка передёрнул затвор — резкий лязг в осенней тишине. — Здесь даже мне больше рады.  
— Небольшие недоразумения, — улыбнулся Россия.  
— Да, ты всего-то пару его человек убил, кажется?  
— Твои слова меня ранят, — Россия полез во внутренний карман своего пальто, достал выцветшую пачку сигарет. Америка, наконец, глянул в его сторону. — А я ведь специально приехал, чтоб повидаться с тобой.

Америка облизнул губы.

— У меня отпуск. Я стреляю по стогам. Тебя что-то не устраивает?  
— Похоже, не устраивает.

Америка перевёл взгляд вниз, на пальцы левой руки, обхватившие запястье правой. Затем выдернул из кармана куртки новый магазин.

— Отлично, — отстрелянный магазин почти бесшумно упал в высокую траву. Америке захотелось, чтоб они сейчас были где-нибудь в тире; чтоб металл ударился о цементный пол с грохотом. — Делай, что хочешь.  
— Разумеется, — Россия щёлкнул зажигалкой. Блеснула оранжевая искра.  
— Задница, — одними губами произнёс Америка. Вогнал магазин на место и выпустил ещё три пули.

Америке всегда нравилась стрельба и всё с ней связанное. Грохот, тяжесть оружия, отдача после выстрела — от основания ладони до самого плеча… и ещё, пожалуй, что никто не мог отвлечь его, пока в его руках был пистолет. Это не удавалось даже России. Даже России в двух шагах от него. Даже курившему в двух шагах от него России.

Америка даже не смотрел в ту сторону.  
— Будешь стоять тут весь вечер?

Россия стряхнул пепел себе под ноги.

— Возможно.  
— Рад, что у тебя нашлось дело.  
— Спасибо.

Америка знал в глубине души: пока он держит пушку, Россия хочет его сильнее. Откуда пришла эта уверенность, он не знал. Может, виноват был тот случай после Московского саммита в 74. Но тогда Россия сам попросил трахнуть его пистолетом, и даже сумел настоять на этом... В общем, всё оставалось неясно.

Америка отстреливал обойму за обоймой, гильзы исчезали в траве одна за другой. Россия наблюдал, прислонившись к дереву, и непрерывно курил.

Перезаряжая пистолет очередной раз, Америка задумывался, заводится ли Россия, наблюдая за ним.

Он остановился, когда у него осталась последняя обойма. Повисла тишина. Небо давно затянуло чернильно-синим. Огоньки фар автомобиля Америки показались вдруг недостижимо далёкими. Он мимолётно задумался о том, как Россия добрался сюда — второй машины нигде видно не было. Заталкивая свой «кольт» в кобуру, Америка стал пробираться сквозь густую траву — туда, где в тени раскидистого кипариса дымил Россия.

Россия окинул Америку взглядом. Россия пах дешёвым табаком. Америка пах порохом.

— Дай мне одну, — Америка протянул руку.  
Россия зажал свою сигарету между пальцев, неглубоко затянулся, нахмурился.  
— Нет.

Америка продолжал держать протянутую руку. Россия выдохнул в темноту, наблюдая, как рассеивается тонкая струйка дыма, коснулся фильтра своей сигареты кончиком языка.

— Нет, — повторил он в конце концов.  
— Пожалуйста, — процедил Америка.

Он умел превратить простое «пожалуйста» в оскорбление.

Россия окинул его неприязненным взглядом — казалось, он едва сдерживается, чтоб не закатить глаза. Затем всё-таки положил сигарету в протянутую ладонь. Америка потёр пальцем отслоившийся край папиросной бумаги, наблюдая, как Россия затягивается снова. Россия дулся, когда курил, смешно оттопыривая нижнюю губу. Россия дулся только когда курил. Америка считал, что сам Россия этого не замечает.

Америка подождал, пока Россия выдохнет как-то по-особенному умиротворённо, прежде чем коротко попросить:  
— Прикури.

Любимая часть представления.

Россия помедлил мгновение. Недоуменно приподнял бровь и забрал у Америки сигарету. Приставил кончик к тлеющему огоньку своей, глубоко вдохнул. Протянул зажжённую сигарету обратно.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал Америка. Обхватил сигарету губами прежде, чем красная точка успела затухнуть.

Так можно было вообразить, что первая затяжка будет на вкус, как Россия. Америка прикрыл глаза и вдохнул — глубоко, до рези в лёгких.

Это было лучше любой стрельбы. Америку это, конечно же, не слишком устраивало. Они не целовались уже много лет. Иногда по ночам Америка был готов душу продать за пачку паршивых советских сигарет, даже за слабый намёк на этот запах.

Они стояли в полуметре друг от друга и курили: Америка украдкой разглядывал губы России, как опадает и вздымается его грудь с каждой затяжкой; Россия смотрел в пространство перед собой.

— Ты будешь первой страной, которая заработает рак лёгких, — сказал Америка, когда ему показалось, что пауза затянулась.

Россия повернул голову, не отрывая взгляд от горизонта. Затем перевёл взгляд на Америку и выдохнул дым ему в лицо. Америка вздрогнул, чувствуя, как по спине пробежали мурашки. Хотелось зажать Россию прямо там, у дерева.

Америка коротко затянулся. Дешёвая бумага, третьесортный табак, дым с привкусом асфальта… Единственная доступная замена возможности скользнуть языком России в рот, в самое горло.

_Ублюдок._

— Будешь?  
Америка вынырнул из тумана размышлений, когда Россия безразлично протянул ему новую сигарету. Америка подавил искушение выдернуть её из пальцев России.

— Какая щедрость, — последовал осторожный ответ.  
— Последняя, — Россия улыбнулся.

Америка перевёл взгляд на губы России, и горячая волна накатила с новой силой.

— Нет, спасибо, — мгновение спустя Америка поднёс ко рту недокуренную сигарету. — Я ещё не докурил.

«Закури. Закури сейчас. Ты спрашиваешь меня, хочу ли я ещё понаблюдать за тобой, я знаю».

Россия пожал плечами, прикурил, затянулся. Америка выдохнул. Какое-то время он держал этот ритм: когда Россия выдыхал, Америка втягивал в себя дым его сигареты, когда Россия вдыхал — Америка выпускал воздух из лёгких. Внутри всё сжималось. Россия продолжал смотреть куда-то вдаль. Америка мог разглядывать его профиль, почти не таясь: горбинку носа, складки рта, пальцы, прижатые к губам. Америка вспомнил, как эти мозолистые пальцы касались его повсюду.

Он посмотрел на столбик пепла на кончике сигареты России. Вообразил, как этот пепел падает ему на руку, оставляя на коже волдырь. Маленькая красная отметина на два-три дня. Америка представил, как проводил бы по ней языком каждый вечер.

Россия искоса посмотрел на него.  
— Ничего, — ответил Америка. Его сигарета давно погасла. Он бросил окурок в траву.

Россия в который раз пожал плечами и погасил свою сигарету о ствол дерева. Америке хотелось заскулить.

— Пожалуй, оставлю тебя в покое, раз ты не затеваешь ничего, — проговорил тем временем Россия.  
— Да, — Америка потёр пальцами веки. — Пожалуй.

Россия взъерошил волосы, похлопал себя по карманам.  
— Спокойной ночи, Америка.  
— Вали.

Он проводил Россию взглядом до самого подножия холма, к его… ах, он, оказывается, действительно приехал на машине, просто погасил фары. Сейчас они весело моргнули, загораясь. Маленькое чёрное авто вырулило обратно на дорогу, набирая скорость.

Америка задумался. Что бы было, если бы он всё-таки пригвоздил Россию к дереву и выдрал сигарету у него изо рта, прежде чем поцеловать, попутно стягивая пальто и прижимаясь к нему? Картинка встала перед глазами, словно это уже случилось: вот они цепляются друг за друга, шипят и разрывают одежду, вот падают в траву, вот оставляют друг другу засосы на коже…

Америка представил, как оседлал бы Россию и вытащил «кольт». И предложил бы России держать ствол во рту, пока не кончит. И… Интересно, что бы он услышал в ответ — «Спасибо, воздержусь»?

Америка моргнул раз, другой. И приказал себе прекратить думать об этом.  
…Царапая его руки и рыча, срываясь на стоны, да на нём бы потом места живого не было…

**Хватит.**

Как обычно, это не помогло.  
Америка, пошатываясь, добрёл до своего грузовика и тяжело плюхнулся на сидение. Обнял руль обеими руками, уронил на них голову и крепко зажмурился. Хотелось расстегнуть джинсы и дрочить, пока в голове не станет пусто и легко. Эту идею он всё-таки отверг и решил, что лучше вернуться в отель. И обязательно купить самых дешёвых сигарет по пути.


End file.
